


it happened quiet.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Tragedy, idk how to tag this, it’s just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all that remains is a silent call...
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)





	it happened quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have no idea why i wrote this. it is entirely inspired by ‘it happened quiet’ by aurora. it was unfinished for over a year and it’s a mess but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> trigger warning: knives, violence, death

_love is wild... ___

____

____

the pressure around his neck, unrelenting and violent, yet so so sure; his hands grappled at fabric brokenly, tugging, pushing, tearing, trying so hard to fight for the rest of his life. it wasn't supposed to happen like this...he was young, in love, eyes filled with that childish spark, one that he had only just got back. he wasn't ready to lose it again, not so soon.

and there was a slam.

his world was spiralling, but he thought that if he could create sounds...to alarm someone- anyone- that this was happening, that his life was slipping out of his fingertips and he couldn't do anything, couldn't pull it back. he tried, his arms jerked back, a dull thud resounded weakly through the room. but he did it again. and again. but it was too quiet, far too quiet for anyone to hear.

blackness spotted his vision and his struggle heightened.

for a brief minute, he looked into his lover's eyes. and he felt him falter, he felt the grip loosen, he saw the uncertainty spread like fire from the dark eyes gazing right at him through to the fingertips bruising the skin of his neck.

and he thrashed as violently as he could, as desperately— shoving his lover away in his moment of weakness. he gasped for air as the hands around his neck disappeared, he ran as his lover stumbled to the side with a pained groan, he was mere metres away from the door when he was caught once again, a startled, choked out scream escaping his lips as an arm wrapped around his throat and dragged him back.

his voice caught in his throat as a sharp pain spread through his body, centred around his abdomen. he let out a sob as his hand went to his torso, looking down at the knife as his own blood coated his fingers.

his lover caught him before he could collapse onto the floor, sehun’s vision blurring with tears as his body was picked up and gently lain against their bed.

how ironic that the same hands that were being so gentle with him now had brought him to his death—

he was dying...

he could feel it, there was so much blood that it seeped past both of sehun’s hands despite his futile attempt at slowing it down or stopping it. terror seized him as his lover leaned over him, fingers brushing sehun’s hair away while sehun lay motionless against the bed, his life draining from him.

“rest now...”

sehun’s body trembled, tears spilling endlessly against his cheeks as his vision began to darken, his heart shattered—

no—

no, he didn’t want to leave so soon— no, he still had so much he wanted to do. how could he have let this happen to himself when he had just gotten himself back?

he could feel himself slipping away, his senses darkening, his lover’s cold stare the last thing he saw before his eyes fluttered shut.

_oh, love is wild... ___

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! even if it was meant to be sad... thank you for reading!


End file.
